


Nightmares and Storms

by Alois_Marc



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M, Nightmares, Storms, hannes is mentioned, hurt and fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-28
Updated: 2015-06-28
Packaged: 2018-04-06 17:06:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4229895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alois_Marc/pseuds/Alois_Marc
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eren has nightmares, Armin is terrified of Storms. And Eren would do anything for his crying best friend on the bunk below him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nightmares and Storms

_Hannes had him in a hard grip, he struggled and kicked, anything to get him from this prison. His breath left in nothing but screams, and he felt nothing, but also everything all at once. He felt pressure in his head, hardness in his throat, a stabbing in his chest._

_Eren tossed, turned, growled, screamed, anything he could do when all he saw was red. It was all wet and sticky, he was sinking, sinking fast. Eren had be swallowed and his body biting in the acid. He splashed and screamed, feeling weaker and weaker._  
  
Eventually his head fell and he found himself awake.

Eren's breath was caught in his throat and he couldn't see as his heart grew softer in his ears. And under inspection he heard thunder, heart jumping at a flash of lightning.

Even with the strong, overwhelming sounds of the thunder and rain, he was settling down. Eren was in their barracks, safe from any Titans, as happy as he could be in a terrible, horrifying world such as this. He looked up at the ceiling and heard soft crying from below.

It was his best friend Armin, Armin was strong. Through all their training his muscles have become firm and his body hurt and strong. But that's not his only asset, Armin is a prodigy, a genius, a brilliant mind.

Though that's not what Eren cares about, he slides down the ladder and lands on his feet with a thud. He hears the boy shift and frowns, hearing Armin try to conceal his tears.

Armin showed him the world, gave him reasons to live in it. Gave him goals, personal and even deeper. Eren spoke a simple, "it's me" to keep Armin off edge, sliding next to him as thunder cracked and Armin sobbed.

Eren himself was visibly shaking and still terrified from his dream but Armin was more important than letting his mind break him down. He swallowed hard and traced Armin's shoulder, wrapping his other arm around the boy's waist.

"Armin."

"You don't have to wo--"

"Of course I do. **Just**...tell me about the ocean." Eren prompted, squeezing Armin's stomach and feeling himself shake. He swallowed, listen to Armin speak shakily, starting off slow.

Armin always got passionate about the ocean, the world. Even when the lights were off he could hear it in Armin's voice when he started to smile when talking. It was another thing he knew was as great as sunshine, Armin's smile.

Eren felt better and only felt Armin flinch at the clap of thunder, in which he pulled Armin close. Armin shifted and he now saw Armin's face in the dim light rather than his hair. He planted a kiss on Armin's bangs, smiling weakly.

"I had a bad dream," he spoke softly, rubbing the wet streaks away with his thumb. Armin was beautiful in the moonlight, truly.

"I woke up to one...but now I'm in a good one." Armin inched closer, chests flush. The brunet couldn't help but blush, looking at his friend. They've kissed before, but every time Armin has taken his breath away.

Armin's lips pressed against his and his eyes closed, kissing his best friend and holding him close. Eren's shaking left him and he savored the kiss, getting so calm that when Armin parted he gently opened his eyes.

"That was nice..." He breathed, smiling happily and closing his eyes.

"Hey Armin?"

"Yeah?"

"Can we stay like this tonight?"

"Yeah."

**  
**  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> This was a short one! And I'm sorry buut I don't believe my last fic will be continued!


End file.
